Ellis hate ponies or Left 4 Brony (L4B)
by Chad2013
Summary: Is set in alternate universe of people turned into horse-demonic & "pony" like freaks/parahumans with somehow got rat-like tails which caused by "Pony flu" and story mainly Ellis is happens to be moronic brony that he sees is gone because of the "bronies" as coined by media, and now he understand is need to be "manly" him up as started as cashier of auto-store to saver of humanity.
1. Whole story

The story go's like world that is infected people turned into horseish-demonic and pony-like feral Creatures or feral Mutuants or feral Parahumans that contained some zombie-like tendencies with origins likely it come from west canada, And it somehow infected Mostly north america, ireland, west asia (middle east) and some part of russia; In fourthteen days later (spolier) and goverment call it as "Pony flu", put the story started when Ellis in a sail boat with other survivor because coach, nick and roachelle all are died because they all try saved ellis from "bronies" and he now former brony as result of how begin with; like those things kill his friend keith, destorying mostly life and losing real survivors or "friends" that he put it and his friend keith was eaten by "bronies".

While ago somewhere at savannah, ellis and keith are "repairman" (actually are cashiers of indoor auto store) at liberty mall, ellis was cashier of somewhat toy store (And that place got interest as brony) and keith was jantior until mall manager promotes him to cashier with ellis because manager have empathy to his employees and sometimes he pay most his employees.

Put that day aka doomsday to savannah's population the so-called "bronies" by savannah population and media are invading while ellis and keith are unware until some customers are obvious acting strange and until they eating thier customers public at indoor auto store, keith is finally aware and take ellis to safezone like now closely hotel the vannah when getting almost place overrun with horseish-demonic and pony-like freaks which they calling them "bronies" which hotel got few people.

While in there keith saved ellis at hotel's bathroom and keith kill himself by axe because got bitten by them so ellis was crying at bit but he stay life and going on to stairs to roof and as he getting here helichopter was left leaving 3 more persons behind nick who closet furry? And this may impiled by his criminal records and profile at internet put he just denied by himself and his friends at prison thus mean his is just denied and closet furry and very good person who never like sex so he pretty vrigin, roachelle a stupid or least dumb reporter who ruined a little girls ponies and now way in past (As in few years ago) and "coach" a former high school coach was fired for allegedly having fight with student who was nerd and "that stupid ugly face".

And now thier plans is getting out the hotel so is somehow is burning and ellis telling him go to his liberty mall then he worked at until they kill everyone and his friend keith put according to ellis there a place at mall got mostly finish area with Black Lack's limo to get out mall and coach, nick, roachelle said that plan just plain stupid put no choice so they take plan anyway.

Now then they begin going down stairs and killed lot of "bronies" and they get elevator which meeting by one other by themself that and later they getting sub-machine guns to coach and nick while roachalle and ellis shotguns at secutary room and they to thier first saferoom for next ten minutes for relaxing.

And now relaxing time is over now they moving heading the mall and some getting away there are nick and roachelle get pills and only coach is get adrenaline and ellis get nothing put pipe bomb.

Unitl they gun shop for replace thier previous gun with other guns and they little talk with Whitaker and he will help in person and they get coke all in five while they going to eat survivors alive.

Then this done a helichopter (maybe it's same heilchopter that purpose get coach, ellis, nick, roachelle out that hotel) come out no where and all believe it already thier away and it crash down and split coach half and as well slowly burned becaused he climb at gas truck for leading to mall and that result he died for good and before he died his real name is Cole Robertson, this will make whitaker as new leader by his choice just for him and not being alonely and moving on with kill more "bronies" until they going to second saferoom for relaxing and whitaker will not said drinking coke until find that black pack's limo and then getting out savannah.

Then thier second relaxing time over they find some supples at mall and ellis get some supples at his indoor auto store for auto tools and gaslines and at same time kill lots of "bronies".

And now here at mostly finishing area and that ellis premise is real that black lack's limo and black lack himself is now horseish-demonic and pony-like mutant which call him boomer and they kill them and ellis is not fan of infected black lack so there why he had to kill him anyaway.

And ellis start adding modding to limo to get work and then now need at gas until "bronies" start attacking and they included thier brute they call by survivors "big mac" because mostly red skin and they first one than second one and last gas is now in limo and they left savannah until next town rayford becaused bridge is not lowed.

They rayford talk to Francis who seems to be havery-bikers fan and pokemon fan because he mentioned mewtwo a pokemon creature, Louis who obviously a nerd who like PC and original Xbox with Xbox360 and Xbox One generation games and he is Homestuck & Sonic fan because he used romance with sonic names and presumed ellis as tails as lover, and Zoey a classical zombie fan who talk they need lower the bridge down put they need that stupid generator on.

So they all go around town and they find deserted wedding with first enconter of "Little faust" mutant which kill it and moved on until they finally met again at rayford port that reveals francis is really mostly love nick and louis literally love ellis; Is why for francis being closely bisexual and louis being gay this make nick and ellis mostly unconfortable and ambarassing. This will not will talk about it again this cause Zoey Roachelle and Whitaker laughing at other survivors for doing that right now.

Put right now start generator now and just leave back to black lack's limo which trigger zoey's interest because she black lack fan cause ellis anger to hate her over she's fan of black lack.

Then start there no going back for more talk with other survivors and they do it trigger the horde of "bronies" to kill them all and several minutes later they get last generator work again and than returned limo and drived off and do it quick to said goodbyes and reveal francis is also love ellis too that louis anger by shot him at knee.

Ok now when head couple gas stations and two are next door to general stores and get several food and drinks supples and get last drop of gas from couple gas station who next door of general stores and drive off for next 60 miles south until there roadblock and two days later thier roadblock in 6 miles north of once Floridas city of jacksonivlle who now closely overrun by "bronies".

This that night they remain having little nap and make a new plan now and nick remembers at map back at the vannah that believes new orleans is "last" city of south to stand from "bronies" and whole group to agree him and get out limo and start walking to screaming oaks for find stadium to contact a helichopter or train since back rayford they never enconter a bus over there to trade black lack's limo. Put they to the screaming oaks to getresuce vehicle (helichopter or train) to get out there.

Now then into screaming oaks they found some ammo and boomer pile to nick and thier goal is still find the stadium until they find stadium lights that will lead into stadium and midnight riders bus which look seem destory outside at stadium. And later until they get there whitaker ask nick and ellis to start light and he ask roachelle to protect himself with M79 Grenade Launcher for no reason or a reason from super-mutanted "bronies".

So nick and ellis found a closet room and midnight riders are in there and except one who kill himself because he believe no future for him by hanging himself and hanging rope are actually shirts of the band logos and good tieing them anyaway put he died at trainyard just a day ago according to one of midnight riders at closet room and ellis was little depressed about this and he glad are just three them anyway so nick called whitaker and roachelle about it, there three of midnight riders alive and so they begin calling signal to heilchopter or train and get tract few hordes too.

So at ten minutes later since fighting last of the hordes of "bronies" they got to train with few supples from limo and midnight riders saved suvivors because two them got bitten other was eaten by them so train got left out screaming oaks and for four days the train stopped and "big mac" mutant destory driver car leaving survivors behind and this cause ellis in crying went train get moving.

So they get out train car and walk on foot again to deserted town with "bronies" which they kill them all and explore about of that swamp and get supple of chips, coke, pipe bomb and few pills for find other resuce boat went that seem look like unfinished haunted mansion and back house there a port for resuce boat.

Ok now there backyard of haunted mansion look-like they used radio to get helped and like last one it trigger a other horde of "bronies" and first enconter of unicorn-based "krampus"-like mutant which they kill it during thier fight and unfountanily whitaker get killed by "big mac" and roachelle get bitten by one of "bronies" and roachelle keep this problem as private for of actually mutanted her turned one them so she talk out it and seems falsely claim she immune and somehow they believe it and drive out there of 's boat. (And yes this virgi is also once a doctor in this one folks)

And later examine roachelle because she act werid since all left out that unfinished haunted mansion look-like and he now examine her in blood test and test the result that she indeed slowly came infected and she turned one of them within weeks put roachelle irrationally denied it anyway put doctor was mostly true because roachelle seems got bit ditz and little bit hallucted this impled by herself thinking she little girl like thinking there a "puppy"? in a boat and no curing it and she will turning one of them within in weeks.

Later at town of McNewll which town was contained scottish-american majority and now its seem overrun now by them and boat is now low on gas and stop at port next to burger tank, nick also get some supples from boat and nick did keep sniper rifle while ellis and roachelle forget the weapons back at boat and so ellis and roachelle get uzi and m16 at burger tank and killed at least 15-20 "bronies" at outside of burger tank.

Went at town they found ways to get and all lead to seems now deserted toy factory which was owned by disney and they left because of outbreak and they claim there gas station there goal in there and surrounded by them and one "big mac" in factory this trigger at inside factory and it try kill three survivors and somehow didnt try killing roachelle because as earlier said roachelle is slowly infected so no way they dont care roachelle anyaway. So they get gas and returned back at burger tank which premise by that he will returned as possblie of kill all horde as three againist 250 infected.

In next fourthteen minutes later and his boat returned to pick up survivors and gas with food and drinks which they pick up at gas station and they just leave the town by sunset and as well roachelle begin mutuated by her ears is seem changing in few days, her face and most of her appearance is more horse-like in several days, she begin getting headaches in mostly a week and even more halluctions is more being adult horse rather than little girl or "little colt" by ellis coined when roachelle's delusions it's doing to her as while being boat until they getting to new orleans as infected "bronies" overrun it and almost destory the city to burning into ground.

Since now in new orleans they need to find army at city and protect them except roachelle who now mostly no longer human as bitten by "brony" and army cant help her because they fear if she turned feral if after she complete mutuated, And roachelle got two choices roachelle or her new true self from army and so they used choice two by ellis as he denied because he stupid brony as human & worse never a brony really is at all and he actually dislike her ugly horse-like appearance and nick think originally choice one put change his mind for same reason for her ugly horse-like appearance.

And now all going to city to find that army heilchopter by look at that bridge and so they going there by few hours to getting there and roachelle disguise is tearing part by the horde and she came more and more not human as she goes closely insane and homoicidal and she start thinking want eating nick and ellis as her delusions and her old life is closely gone and new one is beginning borned to existance as they found the bridge and see army heilchopter and somehow this cause break ellis's cute by since now and some freaken how remember that a "brony" kill his friend keith (enough keith kill himelf it because get bitten by a "brony"), ruined his old life and now killing his fellow survivors that he enconter except that glad that he still alive in his boat as he think if he give up his boat for us that will be "cheating" and never give ellis reason to reality of world really is anyway.

And now on bridge they goal is run as fast you can because jets are bomb to kill all the "bronies" and they unintend kill survivors went they arent planned to kill them and ellis tell just do because he make himself mannly for next few minutes in bridge and killing horde of them and result all three them are safe to heilchopter with new orlean survivor and actor Brid Patt which get three survivors shock he in this heilchopter until brid patt see roachelle's disguise is not working at all as her mutuation is nearly complete as she grow wings in her back and now want eat all them for her self put nick and ellis kick her and shoot her out of her mercy and as she fall out of heilchopter put enough she escape anyway as her first mutuation and she was first created the new type of infected as "demonic-pegasus"-like creature coined by nick.

Later in two days now in army base which are close to naval base and contain last cruise ship there any put instead lockup by small group of army squad and thier is who like make check if there not "brony" infected and as result nick and Brid patt are clean to go naval base to take them to cruise ship and make test ellis is of not infected and ellis keep telling him he not and check last that he finally clean and go to cruise ship until horde of "bronies" are attacking them though four miles are used truck to get here put as trigger demonic/pegasus-roachelle's "pegasisters" army to attack eveyone and cause cruise ship unable to used and start sinking anyway and this result kill and try attack brid patt, nick and ellis and ellis see a sail boat over there so all three them are getting there fast so they could and demonic-roachelle kill nick by eating him alive and brid patt and ellis is safe in sail boat with kill them by sniper rifle and heavy machine gun until they far away from them.

And story end here; ellis become "Mannly" and Pessimistic-paranoid with believe brid patt as "new keith" and himself as "blood thirsty and new francis" and now he freaken hate all "brony" and "pegasis" monsters that kill his old life, his old friend keith, now he going to bed with Chad the FURRY satyr Pushie doll and think about future of humanity in dream and now he decied going to KILL all "bronies" and ellis manically laugh of couple hours and later he and unware brid patt going to japan for creating a army of himself and "for humanity"...

Ok for now about what happened to demonic/pegasus-roachelle so she is killed ten days later by few air force pliots to her down like plane itself and rest & peace in ocean that she did...

And that end the story... 


	2. (Character Info only)

Major Characters

Ellis - Is a very retarded and very moronic brony who thinks that show premise of friendship is optimistic lies that make him freaken loser that we know him to day.

Keith - Is ellis friend and buddies put reality he technically hate him now for not be freaken mannly enough and love that freaken girly, sissy and stupid show that really break up thier friendship.

Nick - He is a good guy yet "cycial" and reasonal person, Put he is somehow friendly furry and profile are mostly times are cute kittens and panda bears for his fursonas and before doomday come he was home and watching stars wars (Original and Prequal verison) thus mean he star wars fan a very good and true stars wars fan.

Roachelle - Im going to said that she poorly-reporter that suffer from bad delusion from believing "she best reporter of world".

Cole "Coach" Robertson - He was a high school coach until (allegedly) Abuses a nerd for not being a mannly enough and got fired as result and banned from school area and he become drunked for rest years come until the outbreak come he was going to rehab for his drunkness put instead goes to the hotel to get recause and thier rehab.

Whitaker - He was owner of his gun until change his to mind go with other survivors because other survivor was kill by heilchopter thus make him as leader of the group.

Minor Character

Black Lack - He was famous gutairist and voice actor until get outbreak come to savannah he become floating time bomb that look like demonic-horse like freak.

Bridd Patt - He actor got trapp new orlean for vacation until he somehow forget there outbreak coming here and his car was stolen thus get a heilchopter to get new orlean.

Francis - He act like cool biker and he pokemon fan with somehow he closely bisexual who really love both ellis and nick for no reason and except his impled his former lover to mostly girls and zoey.

Louis - He a nerd love anything microsoft-related and he sonic and homestuck fan who somehow loves ellis and heavliy impled that he homosexual for some reasoned.

Zoey - She classical zombie fan and Black Lack fan who love listen metal, watch every zombies from sixtes to eighties zombies movie and she also mostly every black lack's movies that he performed in. 


	3. (Infected Info only)

Non-Special Infected

"Fallen Humanity" - They most fasttest and yet are't special infected at and this make impossible to kill by survivors.

Common "Bronies"/"Pegasisters" - Most them are guys other are also minority girls are get infected by "Pony flu"

Uncommon "Bronies"/"Pegasisters" - Small of them are was known celebs or local celebs are get "Pony flu"

Special Infected

"Faust(-"horn")-icorn" - They kill at least 6 people, She just shy from thier ex-humans friends before she got infected by "Pony flu"

"Big Mac" & "Tara Stronghooves" - Biggest beast of them all and they carry heaviver object like from cars to hugo size rocks and they used be person who sterotypical hot guy into monsterous brute then they got infected from "Pony flu"

"Prancie" - Are krampus-like infected they take thier victims are least 10 yard from victims distance, smell they smoked lot.

"Scott Mchooves" - They are prey of thier victims for keep them alive as they could, Got climb higher to distance and seems to used be as parkours until they get infected with "Pony flu"

"Dannys" - They are short victims of "Pony flu", they will grabs victims shorters and may hallucted thinking riding with "Horses"

"Fallen Angels" - Are pegasus-like infected which are abilty to fly a coursed, and grab victim from other survivors into ethier dropped them or just landed at tall skyscapers if they eat victims alone

"Fatty Ponies" - They are fattest infected and they are time bombs to victims and will vomited them or "goes boomed" at them and will automaticed tract to infected 


End file.
